


Дух Рождества

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, German Democratic Republic, Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Как бы плохо тебе ни было, как бы ты ни был разочарован, насколько бы ни утратил веру — Рождество всё равно придёт.





	Дух Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ГДР была создана 7 октября 1949 года, до этого вся Германия оставалась более-менее единой, хотя и под патронажем Союзников. Берлинская стена начала строиться 13 августа 1961 года. Проще всего получить разрешение на выезд в Западный Берлин было тем, кто имел там близких родственников.  
>  2\. Глювайн (нем. "Glühwein") - немецкий вариант глинтвейна, горячее вино со специями.

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,_  
_Dein Kleid will mich was lehren:_  
_Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit_  
_Gibt Mut und Kraft zu jeder Zeit!_  
  
_("О ёлочка, о ёлочка,_  
_Твой наряд хочет мне показать:_  
_Надежда и стойкость_  
_Дают мужество и силу на каждое время!")_  
  
Немецкая детская рождественская песенка

      Снег пружинил и хрустел под ногами почти так же звонко, как бумажный пакет в покрасневших от холода, плохо слушающихся пальцах. Гилберт постарался втереться головой в воротник глубже, плотнее, но подлый ветер всё равно где-то находил щели и поддувал туда.  
  
      На улицах было мало прохожих, практически пустынно — зато почти во всех окнах горел свет. До Рождества оставалось всего ничего, и люди уже собрались вместе, чтобы отпраздновать его. Уже приехали все, кого ждали в гости, уже были уложены под мохнатую ель разные подарки и накрыт стол для всей семьи. Как бы то ни было, в этот трудный год — год окончательного разделения немецкого народа — было жить и дышать немного легче, чем в опустошённой и разрушенной стране сразу после войны.  
  
      Людям, думал Гилберт. Это людям стало дышать легче, несмотря на воздвигшуюся пять месяцев назад Стену. Ведь они восстановили, как могли, свои дома или переехали в новые, они нашли себе новое дело или работу и стали верить, пусть и с трудом, новым руководителям новой страны. Они отыскали, кого смогли, из родных или нашли себе новых спутников, они воссоединили свои семьи — пусть теперь многих разделила не война и смерть, а Стена. Им всё же стало немножко легче, чем тогда, на горячих ещё от бомбардировок и артобстрелов обломках берлинских зданий.  
  
      А вот ему, Гилберту, стало только тяжелее. Пять лет они с братом молча и из последних сил восстанавливали страну после всего ужаса, что постиг их сердца и разум и вылился в возмездие Союзников. Они больше не имели права голоса, никакого. Они оба были тяжело ранены и с трудом выздоравливали, едва ли не с людской скоростью. Они были слабы, лишившись половины земель и людей, либо мёртвых, либо отрабатывавших свою вину в плену у победителей и их подопечных.  
  
      Да, это было жуткое время, но Гилберту оно не казалось невыносимым — в конце концов, он проигрывал не в первый раз за свою долгую жизнь. И даже не в первый раз видел свою страну размётанной в руины. Это случалось с ним чуть ли не каждый век, да и в этом веке тоже уже бывало. Главное было для него в том, что брат был рядом. Пусть раненый, уставший, часто срывающийся, злой, с сердцем, сожжённым до пепла, — но рядом. Живой и не утративший свою суть, свой разум. Не переставший быть Германией.  
  
      Но теперь, как раз когда их люди научились жить в новом времени, заново нашли себя и свои семьи, даже уже смирились за десяток лет с этим нелепым разделением на капиталистическую и социалистическую Германии — ему, Гилберту, было хуже всего. Потому что его самого это разделение лишило семьи. Почти что лишило брата.  
  
      Людвиг стал нервным, он говорил теперь совсем мало, отрывисто, скупо и смотрел теперь чуть ниже глаз собеседника. Он редко, очень редко показывался дома у старшего брата — дома, который почти перестал быть их совместным жилищем. Людвига швыряло и мотало по двум Германиям, и он бегал, перелетал туда и обратно, останавливался в бесчисленных отелях, как будто пытаясь своими частыми переездами и бесконечными метаниями сшить два разорванных куска в единое целое. Всё-таки выстоять, всё-таки, несмотря на то, как рвали его в разные стороны Брагинский и Джонс, остаться одним целым самому.  
  
      Байльшмидт-старший шёл домой так медленно, как только мог, хотя уже насквозь продрог под крепким ветром и колючим морозом. Снег скрипел и скрипел, а дорога казалась бесконечной среди тёмных громад зданий под слабыми пятнами фонарей. Он не знал, чего хотел больше: чтобы она уже кончилась или никогда не кончалась.  
  
      Гилберт не видел брата уже несколько месяцев — очень давно. Они пересеклись лишь на полчаса ещё в августе, когда Стену только-только достроили по всему периметру. Он бросил тогда старшему брату всего несколько слов, но на прощание всё-таки порывисто обнял его, до хруста сжал. Гилберт знал, почему. Людвиг просто тоже почти не надеялся, очень боялся, что они в следующий раз встретятся через года. Или не встретятся вовсе...  
  
      Вокруг было так тихо, словно Берлин снова вымер. Не играла никакая музыка, не было слышно бормотания радио или телепередачи, никто не радовался и не плакал — по крайней мере, Гилберт этого не слышал. Он шёл, и ему казалось, что он единственный на всей улице, во всей восточной стороне Берлина издаёт хоть какие-то звуки.  
  
      В тот переломный 1949 год, когда Советский Союз сделал сам себе подарок, создав Германскую Демократическую Республику, Гилберт, уже давным-давно не Пруссия, тоже сделал подарок — брату. Он отказался считать себя воплощением нового образования на карте, он настоял на том, что Людвиг останется тем, кто отвечает за всех немцев. Гилберт знал, что это могло убить его самого, ведь у него больше не было никакой земли: его исконные владения были зачищены Брагинским и Лукашевичем от немецкой крови, и в центральные земли до сих пор тянулась вереница беженцев с бывших земель Восточной и Западной Пруссий, из Силезии и Померании. Гилберт знал, что это могло убить и Людвига, как когда-то добило лоскутную Священную Римскую империю, раздираемую изнутри слишком самостоятельными и своенравными его братьями-воплощениями. Но он так же знал, что это не даст немцам с запада и востока перестать считать себя единым целым. Одним народом.  
  
      Да, он тогда страшно рисковал — в первую очередь собой, но отчасти даже и братом. Но он должен был сохранить дело всей своей жизни — оставить Германию целой. Целым. Он обязан был заложить предпосылки для её воссоединения.  
  
      Пусть бы даже это значило остаться запертым в восточной части и больше не быть способным действовать. Пусть бы это даже значило лишиться жизни самому.  
  
      Ключ в замке скрипнул резко и громко, будто подстреленный зверь, и Байльшмидт поморщился, а потом постоял на пороге несколько долгих, глухих секунд. В доме царила такая же адская, звенящая тишина, как и снаружи, и входить совсем не хотелось.  
      Тут было темно. Тут было почти так же холодно, как на улице. И тут было слишком пусто.  
  
      На кухне не позвякивала деловито посуда под разговоры из радио, от граммофона не слышалось шипения пластинки и плавных звуков музыки.  
  
      Под ёлкой Гилберта не было подарков.  
  
      В его камине не горел огонь.  
  
      Гилберт стоял на пороге, медленно моргая белыми ресницами, покрывшимися снежинками, и смотрел в гулкую темноту, в самое нутро дома, пустое и бессмысленное. Он боялся даже думать о чуде, которого совсем не заслужил, он боялся даже обозначать себе в эти дни своё настоящее, искреннее желание — побыть в этот рождественский вечер с братом. Он боялся, что повторится прошлое Рождество, когда он пил в одиночестве весь сваренный глювайн, напрасно прождав Людвига до самого утра. В этот раз Гилберт не сделал ничего: не сварил вино, не приготовил гуся, не испёк рождественского печенья и других сладостей. Он не купил никаких подарков. Он позволил угаснуть поленьям в камине.  
  
      Но всё же Гилберт надеялся. Мало-помалу, тихо-тихо, не давая себе и мгновения об этом задуматься, и эта маленькая надежда, воплотившись в небольшой бумажный пакет с печатью булочной, хрустела сейчас в его задубевших руках.  
  
      Байльшмидт вздрогнул от этого звука, выдыхая клуб пара, а потом всё-таки вошёл в дом, бросая ключи на тумбочку и запирая дверь. А вот свет… Свет внезапно зажёгся сам, заставив Гилберта онеметь.  
  
      Напротив него стоял строгий и хмурый Людвиг. С усталыми глазами, с резкими чёрточками по уголкам поджатых губ, в колючем чёрном свитере, непроницаемый и прямой.  
  
      Гилберт моргал, но изображение не исчезало, и он ощутил, как снежинки с ресниц тают, набегая влагой в глаза. Он заслужил, он всё-таки заслужил свой подарок!  
  
      — Брат, — сурово позвал Людвиг. — Почему ты ничего не подготовил? Почему нет ни одного украшения в доме, даже венка на двери?.. Ты не зажёг ни одной свечи Адвента! Ты ничего не испёк! Ты даже не украсил ель! Почему ты сам не был дома, ведь до полуночи всего три часа!  
  
      — Я думал, ты не придёшь, — с комом в горле отозвался Гилберт. — Как в прошлый раз. Прости…  
  
      Людвиг смутился, нахмурившись ещё больше, и Гилберт только сейчас заметил, что из комнаты доносится запах корицы, гвоздики и апельсинов и проглядывает украшенными лапками ёлка.  
  
      — Раздевайся, — коротко скомандовал Германия, отворачивая взгляд. — Я сделал, что успел.  
  
      Гилберт быстро закивал, скидывая с себя одежду и обувь, а потом вжимаясь с разбега в брата. У него не было слов, чтобы что-то возразить или предложить, и потому он только держался за Людвига так, как тогда, в августе, но на бесконечное число секунд дольше, не имея ни малейшего желания его отпустить. Но Людвиг оттянул его сам.  
  
      — Пойдём. Вино остывает.  
  
      В гостиной и в самом деле почти ничего не изменилось, лишь полыхало несколько толстых свечей, разгорался камин, и на ёлке сверкали редкие игрушки — Людвиг, видимо, и впрямь пришёл совсем недавно, едва ли не за полчаса до брата. На коврике перед камином стояли стаканы и кастрюля с вином, было нарезано немного мяса.  
  
      Людвиг сел ближе к дереву, приглашая брата жестом, и Гилберт потянулся вперёд как на верёвочке — в единственное настоящее Рождество, которое у него может быть, к своей единственной семье.  
  
      В гостиной изменилось так немного, но вместе с тем изменилось абсолютно всё. Теперь, у него, Гилберта, был подарок. Этот подарок сидел у самой ёлки, аккуратно разливая по стаканам вино и поглядывая хмуро на брата. Он был бесценен. Он был всё тем же чудом, которое нашёл когда-то Гилберт на улицах Берлина и привёл к себе, чтобы вырастить из него прекрасную страну. Он всегда оставался этим чудом, что бы ни случилось.  
  
      Гилберт опустился на коврик рядом с братом, забирая у него свой стакан. Бумажный пакет, с которым он не расставался уже второй час, опустился между ними, и Людвиг поднял на старшего вопросительный взгляд. Гилберт только улыбнулся ему, стукнувшись со звяканьем стаканом глювайна. Он смотрел, как Германия неуверенно потянулся к этому пакету, как раздвинул его края, заглядывая внутрь, как долго молчал, а потом медленно вытащил из него первую сладость.  
  
      — С Рождеством, братик, — прошептал ему Гилберт, и Людвиг вскинул на него открытый, совсем как в детстве, беззащитный взгляд голубых глаз, с которого разом слетели все годы страданий и боли, все годы разочарований и злости, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на свою руку.  
  
      Это — всего лишь кусочек венского торта. Это всего лишь сладкая выпечка. Господи, это ведь просто маленькое баловство!.. Но Германии сейчас хотелось того, что он не позволял себе уже больше полувека — ему хотелось улыбаться и плакать. Его брат, не надеясь на то, что он придёт, не надеясь даже на сам праздник вовсе, достал неведомо где, едва ли не у самого Австрии, его любимые сладости, принёс их сквозь пургу. Людвиг прикусил со всех сил губу, глядя на кусок шоколадного тортика. Он ощущал себя моложе на сотню лет — как в те времена, когда не было большего счастья, чем быть вместе с Пруссией, и сейчас мрачная, почти не украшенная комната в стылом доме показалась ему той подзабытой сияющей залой дворца, в которой свершалось каждый год Рождественское волшебство, чудесное таинство только для них двоих.  
  
      Гилберт, грея пальцы о тёплый стакан с тёмным душистым вином, не отрывал от брата взгляда. Он распахнул глаза, когда увидел неловкую, слабую улыбку Людвига. Ему казалось, он не видел её тысячу лет…  
  
      — Спасибо, брат, — Людвиг сглотнул, помедлил и откусил от тортика.  
  
      Гилберт заулыбался, с каждой секундой всё яснее. Пускай снаружи всё было безрадостно, пускай они теперь не могли быть вместе, пускай он даже вскоре станет человеком и умрёт через каких-нибудь тридцать-сорок лет, но сейчас, вот прямо сейчас Гилберт ощущал себя самым счастливым на свете — от того, что смог вернуть брату детство и улыбку хотя бы на недолгие мгновения.  
  
      Но Гилберту хотелось сделать Людвига счастливым не только как в детстве. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот был счастлив не только прошлым, но и настоящим, уже будучи взрослым.  
  
      Отставив стакан, он потянулся вперёд, к испачканной шоколадом и бисквитом ладони брата. Он наклонился над нею, собирая губами сочные тёмно-коричневые крошки, слизывая начисто крем несколькими мазками языка. Людвиг порывисто вздохнул, и Гилберт поднял взгляд на его чуть запачканные тортом губы. Он снова потянулся первым, но в этот раз Людвиг был готов его встретить.  
  
      Они столкнулись в горячем, быстром и прерывистом поцелуе, и Гилберт всё никак не мог оторваться от сладкого рта брата, от его крепких губ. Он не оторвался, даже когда Людвиг расстегнул ему рубашку и задрал майку, когда налёг на него всем своим весом, заставляя откинуться на коврик спиной.  
  
      Гилберт стонал и смеялся, заставляя и Людвига то улыбаться, то ворчать, раздвигая перед ним ноги и давая снять с себя штаны и бельё, притягивая к себе брата или отталкиваясь от него. Они почти не спешили, но всё же то и дело стукались носами, локтями и коленями — так, словно у каждого из них это был первый раз с братом.  
  
      Гилберт снова отдавался — как когда-то давно перед Первой Мировой, когда совсем перестал быть королевством Пруссией, а стал частью Германии. Людвиг брал его почти сдержанно, неторопливо и нежно, забывая хмуриться, а потом ускорялся, бил бёдрами вглубь быстрее и выходил с оттягом почти до конца, чтобы в следующий миг снова вбиться.  
  
      Об пол звякнул опрокинутый стакан, коврик ходил ходуном, и Гилберт охнул, принимая в себя изливающегося брата слишком, чересчур глубоко. Так глубоко, как достать не мог никто, — у Гилберта попросту никогда не бывало партнёров с размером большим, чем у Людвига.  
  
      До полуночи, до наступления Рождества оставалось несколько секунд, когда старший перевернул младшего, буквально вытряхнув обомлевшего от таких неожиданных действий Людвига из штанов, чтобы войти в этот раз уже самому, и в свою очередь вбиться во всю длину в любимого брата. Из кармана штанов выпал сложенный пополам печатный бланк, но Гилберт был слишком глубоко, чтобы это заметить, а Людвиг и вовсе стонал сквозь собственную кожу, вцепившись зубами в запястье и прикрывая закатывающиеся от фейерверка ощущений глаза.  
  
      Каждый из них по одиночке был крепким орешком, но всё же оставался не более, чем осколком, изломанной половинкой. Их единение рождало многократно превосходящее каждого из них целое. Их собственное чудо всегда обреталось только между ними двумя.  
  
  
      *  
  
      Пограничник на блокпосте строго поглядел на появившегося перед окошком будки беловолосого мужчину.  
  
      — Документы, — бесцветно-жёстким тоном потребовал он.  
  
      Гилберт улыбнулся и припечатал ладонью к стеклу будки бланк разрешения на выезд в Западный Берлин. Пусть пока временный — Людвиг обещал постоянный. Ещё немного, и каждую возможную секунду он будет рядом с братом. Глянув на обратную сторону бланка, он с коротким смешком заметил маленькое пятно — шоколадный полуотпечаток пальца.  
  
      Отражение Людвига за его спиной немного поёжилось от холода, и Гилберт ухмыльнулся ему широко и нецензурно. Младший нахохлился и слегка покраснел, этим самым окончательно убеждая старшего в одном: Новый год будет ещё прекрасней Рождества.  
  
  
      И начнётся, похоже, прямо сегодня.  


**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютная неготовность дома Гилберта к Рождеству - это отсылка к фильму "Крампус" и соответствующей народной немецкой легенде о злом духе Рождества, который наказывает тех, кто утрачивает веру и не исполняет традиции, состоит в разладе с семьёй и даёт угаснуть домашнему очагу. Гилберт, считая себя УЖЕ наказанным отсутствием брата, специально действует вопреки народным заветам - чтобы подтвердить своё наказание фактом, сделать его "заслуженным".  
> 


End file.
